


Dancing in the Moonlight

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dancing, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Per quanto Peri sapesse di essere una persona estremamente infantile e instabile, non poteva negare di aver preso molto sul serio la promessa fatta a Laslow qualche giorno prima. Non avrebbe più ucciso nessuno o, per lo meno, ci avrebbe riflettuto su prima di compiere una carneficina.





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuromiAkira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuromiAkira/gifts).



> **➥ Prompt:** Meraviglia  
>  **➥ Personaggi:** Peri, Laslow  
>  **➥ Rating:** SAFE  
>  **➥ Parole:** 1175  
>  **➥ Note:** Dedicata totalmente a Lera <3 spero che ti piaccia tatina!

Per quanto Peri sapesse di essere una persona estremamente infantile e instabile, non poteva negare di aver preso molto sul serio la promessa fatta a Laslow qualche giorno prima. Non avrebbe più ucciso nessuno o, per lo meno, ci avrebbe riflettuto su prima di compiere una carneficina.

Le era sembrata la scelta migliore dopo i seri discorsi che aveva affrontato con il suo compagno, ma ad essere sinceri in quel momento il giuramento le sembrava quasi assurdo e impossibile da mantenere... e la colpa era solo ed esclusivamente di Laslow.

Perché lo aveva visto lasciare l'accampamento per andare chissà dove - e da chissà quale persona -, e lei aveva sentito la rabbia crescerle in petto, forte e rigogliosa.

_ Rabbia _ , forse, era una definizione inesatta perché non sapeva con esattezza in quale altro modo chiamare quel sentimento d'ira che l'aveva travolta. Si trattava infatti di un'emozione diversa dalla cieca furia che metteva in battaglia, ma in un certo qual modo era pure tremendamente simile.

Di conseguenza, pur non avendo una vera e propria definizione per quei sentimenti, si era permessa di riassumere il tutto con un semplice e conciso:  _ è colpa di Laslow _ .

Il motivo suonava infantile perfino alle sue orecchie, ma Peri sapeva di aver fatto un enorme passo in avanti quando qualche giorno prima aveva rivelato a Laslow la sua storia. Aveva parlato per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo di sua madre e si era sentita bene, libera da quel mostro che l'aveva braccata in tutti quegli anni, impedendole di andare avanti con la sua vita e di crescere. Per quello non aveva avuto difficoltà nel promettere al suo compagno che ci avrebbe pensato più di una volta prima di uccidere qualcuno.

Sapeva che non sarebbe stato semplice ma aveva fatto quella promessa solo per provare a rendere Laslow felice. Solo ed esclusivamente per lui.

_ Laslow. Laslow. Laslow. _

Ormai era solita ripetere quel nome quasi all'infinito e a ritrovarsi a sorridere quasi emozionata con le guance più calde. Perché il suo compagno, per lei, era davvero importante. L'aveva definito  _ il suo migliore amico _ , ma si era ben presto resa conto di quanto quella definizione stonasse con ciò che invece il suo cuore le stava sussurrando con delicatezza.

Perché Laslow era riuscito a diventare, forse inconsciamente, il centro del suo mondo. L'unica persona della quale sentiva di potersi fidare e che la faceva sentire più una donna che una bambina troppo cresciuta. Era una persona speciale che aveva iniziato a riempire di gioia e stupore la sua vita un tempo arida e sporca di sangue.

Laslow che però aveva deciso di lasciare la sua tenda nel cuore della notte, forse per raggiungere una delle tante ragazze alle quali era solito fare la corte... e quello, Peri, non riusciva a sopportarlo.   
Si era resa conto di quella sorta di  _ fuga _ quasi per caso e non era riuscita a non sentirsi vagamente ferita perché non vi erano altre spiegazioni per quell'allontanamento se non un appuntamento galante al chiaro di luna.

Aveva cercato di ignorarlo, di tornare a dormire nel suo giaciglio e di sopprimere l'improvvisa ondata di voglia omicida, ma alla fine si era arresa e si era messa sulle tracce di Laslow, dicendosi che se proprio avrebbe dovuto uccidere qualcuno allora si sarebbe occupata dell'appuntamento del suo compagno.

Certo, in quel modo avrebbe infranto la promessa fatta a Laslow, ma d'altro canto era stato proprio lui a dirle di pensarci più di una volta prima di ammazzare una persona e Peri era pronta a  _ giurare  _ di averci ragionato su per un bel po'.

Alla fine non era stato difficile rintracciare il suo compagno e seguirlo a debita distanza, cercando di non fare troppo rumore e immaginando al tempo stesso tutti i modi che conosceva per uccidere una persona.

_ “Forse è gelosia” _ , constatò a quel punto, senza provare neanche un pizzico di imbarazzo per essere giunta finalmente alla definizione della sua ira.

Sì, doveva essere per forza la gelosia nata da quello che per Peri era una sorta di tradimento - anche se tra lei e Laslow non vi era alcuna promessa di fedeltà o quant’altro.

Forte di quella scoperta, rimase spiazzata quando la marcia di Laslow si arrestò in un luogo non tanto lontano dall’accampamento. Il giovane uomo sembrò aver infatti scelto come luogo dell'appuntamento la riva del lago che l'esercito del Nohr aveva designato come punto di rifornimento per allestire la loro base.   
Peri rimase allora nascosta guardandosi attorno alla ricerca di una qualsiasi figura femminile, ma in quel lago illuminato quieto dalla luce della luna non vi era nessun’altra anima viva... _ se non Laslow. _   
Lo guardò senza nascondere un certo nervosismo che si trasformò in stupore quando lo vide spogliarsi dei suoi abiti da battaglia. Il giovane uomo si privò per prima cosa degli stivali, restando a piedi nudi sull'erba fresca, e poi della pesante tunica color indaco che era solito indossare.

Peri non capiva il motivo dei gesti del suo compagno e restò in paziente attesa di una risposta o di una qualche spiegazione che non tardò ad arrivare, perché Laslow con addosso solo i pantaloni ed una maglia ben più leggera e forse comoda, iniziò presto a muoversi in modo leggiadro ed elegante.

Inizialmente Peri pensò ad una sorta di strano allenamento, ma si smentì subito dinanzi ad una nuova rivelazione:  _ Laslow stava danzando. _

La più pura e innocente meraviglia prese lo spazio di qualsiasi altro sentimento nell'animo di Peri che, con la bocca socchiusa per la sorpresa, non poté non perdersi nell'osservare il corpo atletico del suo compagno muoversi senza apparente sforzo, sfiorando appena l'erba fresca come quei movimenti l'avessero privato di qualsiasi peso.

Seguiva una musica silenziosa presente solo nella sua mente e volteggiava ondeggiando leggermente le braccia delicato come se stesse cercando di accarezzare il leggero venticello di quella notte.

Baciato dalla luna, Laslow ballava senza vergogna, probabilmente sicuro dell'assenza di occhi indiscreti... ma Peri era lì, unica testimone di quello spettacolo senza pari.

In passato aveva già visto dei ballerini esibirsi nei vari teatri, tantissimi avevano cercato di incantare il suo sguardo ma nessuno ci era mai riuscito prima di quel momento. Non aveva provato dei sentimenti tanto contrastanti quanto positivi, perché da una parte si sentiva in pace con se stessa, privata di ogni rabbia e voglia di uccidere, ma dall'altra sentiva anche una nuova energia infonderle forza e coraggio.

Era strano ma piacevole, così come lo erano il suo amore per quel giovane uomo che stava ballando sotto la luna piena in riva ad un lago.

Restò ad osservarlo in silenzio e senza neanche azzardarsi a muoversi, come per timore di interrompere quella meravigliosa danza che sembrava seguire inconsciamente il ritmo dei battiti del suo cuore.

Era come se quel ballo fosse stato creato appositamente per lei. Era un pensiero sicuramente assurdo e oltre che stupido, ma Peri non aveva mai dato troppo peso a quelle cose e, sorridendo emozionata, non poté non concedersi senza alcuna vergogna quel piccolo attimo di romanticismo che ben si sposava con la magia di quel momento assolutamente perfetto.


End file.
